totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Adventures in the Big Wide World
Total Drama: Adventures in the Big Wide World is a fictional live action/animated series. Summary The teens of Total Drama go on adventures around the Big Wide World, meeting/helping children and using their animal powers along the way. Description Each episode of this adventurous yet comedic live action/animated hybrid has two adventures, the first one eleven-minutes long and the second one twelve-and-a-half minutes long. Characters Main # Owen # Gwen # Heather # Duncan # Geoff # Lindsay # Bridgette # Trent # Izzy # Eva # Harold # Courtney # Katie # Sadie # Beth # Cody # Tyler # Noah # Ezekiel # Leshawna # DJ # Justin # Alejandro # Blaineley # Sierra Supporting # Anne Maria # B # Brick # Cameron # Dakota # Dawn # Jo # Mike # Lightning # Sam # Scott # Staci # Zoey # Amy # Beardo # Dave # Ella # Jasmine # Leonard # Max # Rodney # Sammy # Scarlett # Shawn # Sky # Sugar # Topher # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders # MacArthur # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. Episodes Season 1 # A Duck's Tale/Scott's Tracks #* A Duck's Tale - The gang visits New York and MacArthur befriends a group of rambunctious mallard ducks while Sanders befriends a group of civilized pigeons. #** Animal Powers used: Mallard Duck (MacArthur), Pigeon (Sanders) #* Scott's Tracks - While the gang is in Canada, Scott plays tricks on his friends using his own tracks in the snow. #** Animal Powers used: Fox (Scott), Scarlet Ibis (Scarlett), Spotted Hyena (Jo) # Scott and the Very Big Rock/Shadow Play #* Scott and the Very Big Rock - As the gang visits Australia, Scott tries to climb a very big rock. #**Animal Powers used: Fox (Scott), Barn Owl (Dawn) #* Shadow Play - While in Africa, the gang plays with their shadows. #** Animal Powers used: All (Everyone) # Current Events/MacArthur Loses Her Hat #* Current Events - When the gang visits America, they help a girl find her complete but missing current events homework. #** Animal Powers used: Tasmanian Devil (Courtney), White-Backed Vulture (Duncan) #* MacArthur Loses Her Hat - MacArthur loses her hat while playing tag with some kids in Asia and needs help from her new friends, Zoey, Brody, Kitty and Sanders to find it. #** Animal Powers used: River Otter (Brody), Chinese Water Deer (Zoey), Tabby Cat (Kitty), Pigeon (Sanders) # Lights in the Night/Sounds Like... #* Lights in the Night - While in Las Vegas, the gang discovers that the street lights and building lights are the things that light up in the night. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Trivia * This show is similar to Peep and the Big Wide World. * The first 3 seasons are 26 episodes long, while the remaining two are 13 episodes long. * Some of the episodes have similar titles to the episodes of Peep and the Big Wide World, while others have their own titles. * All episodes have their own plots. * In a tickle scene from Hide and Go Seek: Animal Style, a ladybug crawls on Heather's foot. Heather tries to resist but soon gives in and bursts into laughter as she jumps out of her hiding spot. * In a tickle scene from An Animal of a Different Color, one of the art students paints Courtney's feet but their paintbrush tickles the extremely ticklish Tasmanian devil a lot. * In a tickle scene from Current Events, Courtney holds onto Duncan's neck while he's flying but Duncan laughs and tells Courtney to quit trying to kiss his neck, as she is accidentally tickling him. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows